Sans-famille
by Nesmee la divergente
Summary: Le résumé est à l'intérieur mais je peux faire un petit truc ;)... C'est juste Divergente sans la guerre et avec une torsion...la guerre s'est déjà produite et est terminée plus de Sans-faction, toutes les tensions sont apaisées. Malheureusement, Nathalie et Andrew Prior on payer cette paix de leur vie, laissant derrière eux Caleb et Tris...l'histoire est mieux.
1. Résumé

Description:

La guerre s'est déjà produite et est terminée. Plus de Sans-faction, toutes les tensions sont apaisées. Malheureusement, Nathalie et Andrew Prior on payer cette paix de leur vie, laissant derrière eux Caleb et Tris...

À 10 ans, Tris et Caleb sont envoyés dans des familles adoptives suite à la mort de leurs parents : Nathalie et Andrew Prior. Caleb est envoyé chez les Érudits et adopté par les parents de William ( qui a son âge ) et Cara. Tris, elle fait le choix de se faire adopter par des Audacieux. Elle se retrouve adoptée par une certaine Hannah Pedrad qui a déjà deux fils ( dont un de son âge ) et à toujours rêver d'avoir une petite fille...

**Voila les gars ! C'est tout...pour le moment...MDR ! Je rigole, le prologue arrive aujourd'hui normalement ! Pour le prologue ce sera le jour de l'adoption POV Tris. Aussi non, pour les prochains chapitres, je ne sais pas si je fais des petits moments avec ses nouveaux "frères" ou si je fais directement le jour du choix de Zeke, Shauna et Tobias...que préférez vous ? Juste commenter, mettez en favoris, suivez, faites moi plaisir quoi !**

**Bye;)**


	2. Prologue

**Bien, j'ai oublier dans le résumé mais tout les droits appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Personnages, lieux et patati et patata...**

POV Tris

CE N'EST PAS VRAI, c'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller. Maman avait promis. Elle avait promis de revenir. Elle avait dit qu'elle me couperait les cheveux, qu'elle ferait des gâteaux pour Mr Eaton et son fils avec moi, qu'elle me ferait un gros câlin quand on serait seule, près de la cheminée, comme avant. Mais voilà, elle "avait". Elle ne peut plus.

Elle est partie.

Et moi je pars aussi.

Mais plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement des gens Altrusites qui sont morts pendant la guerre. Je dois être habillée en gris foncé, très foncé, presque noir. Comme les Audacieux. C'est la-bas que je vais. Mais après la cérémonie. Pour l'instant, je suis cachée derrière Caleb, mon frère, devant le cercueil de maman et papa. Je jette des regards furtifs par dessus son épaule, mais me détourne immédiatement. J'ai les poings serrés sur sa chemise pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Il se retourne vers moi et me prend doucement les poignets.

\- Calme toi, Béa, ne pleure pas. Maman te protège encore, tu te souviens ?

\- Je sais, Caleb, je murmure. Je vais m'assoir un peu. À plus tard, Caleb.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire qui me réchauffe un peu le vide glacial qui se trouve dans ma poitrine. Je prends un siège à côté d'un garçon et je pense. Je pense aux esprits. À une dimension parallèle à la notre dans laquelle les esprits vivent. Ils vivent et peuvent entrer en contact avec nous, dans nos rêves, nos cauchemars, nos pensées, nos...

\- Qui es-tu ?

Je je lève les yeux vers le garçon. Je l'étudie pendant un moment. Il est grand avec des cheveux noirs et de beau yeux bleus foncés, comme la mer. Je les aime.

\- Quoi ?, il demande.

\- Tes yeux, je réponds sans réfléchir.

\- Mes yeux ?

\- Ils sont beaux.

Je me gifle mentalement à la seconde même où j'ai dit ça. Le garçon me regarde de haut en bas avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il doit me prendre pour une folle.

\- Désolée.

Il revient sur mes yeux. On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, enfin ce qui semble être plusieurs minutes. Je dois lever la tête assez haut pour lui rendre son regard et je sens déjà un torticolis se former dans mon cou. Il refait un rapide tour de ma personne avec son regard et replonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Tes yeux aussi.

Retourner le compliment, typique des Altruistes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Les tiens sont comme la mer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Une mer très agitée.

\- Une mer agitée ? Et bien les tiens, on dirait un ciel orageux.

\- As-tu un problème ? Ta mer est trop agitée.

\- Et toi ? Ton ciel est trop orageux.

Il ne veux clairement pas répondre à ma question. Donc je réponds à la sienne.

\- Ma mère et mon père sont morts.

\- _Avant?_

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Ma mère est morte.

\- _Eaton ?_, je dis sans réfléchir et avec le même ton que le sien.

\- Touché...

\- Béatrice, je finis pour lui.

\- Tobias.

J'aime son nom. Il lui va bien. Nous ne disons plus rien pour un moment, je me replonge dans mes pensées. C'est étrange, à quel point les enfants sont rapides pour faire connaissance. Les adultes, eux, préfèrent tout connaître de l'autre. Les enfants se contentent de partager des paroles. Bien sûr, au fil du temps ces paroles se transforment en sentiments et en secrets. Les adultes ne comprennent pas la vie...comme j'arrive à ma petite conclusion, je _l'_entends.

\- Béatrice ?

Je scanner la foule lève les yeux à Tobias qui me désigne une femme. Oh non. Je soupire.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

\- Je le savais, je murmure en me levant.

Alors que j'allais partir Tobias attrape ma main. Je me raidis automatiquement. _Béatrice_, je me gronde, _ne pas être aussi péte-sec !_

\- À bientôt, Béatrice.

\- Pas si tôt que ça, Tobias. Je n'ai plus de parents. Je vais chez les Audacieux.

Il laisse tomber ma main et me donne un petit sourire triste. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un petit bisous sur la joue, comme les autres enfants font avec leurs amis quand ils sont tristes. Pas très Altruiste, mais très Audacieux. _Bien Béatrice, une action pour se considérer comme moins pète-sec._ Je rejoins la femme et je pars pour ma nouvelle vie.

Ma vie d'Audacieuse.

**Voila, les gars. C'est tout...pour le moment. Cette fois c'est vrai. Oh et ne vous méprenez pas, je déteste Secret Story ewwww ! Bref, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire l'enterrement des Prior. Je voulais que pour Tris, ce soit comme si c'était l'enterrement de son ancienne vie. Donc voilà. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Ou écrire serait plus approprier ? Je mettrais à jour demain. Ce sera POV Tobias pour le jour du Choix de Zeke et lui-même.**

**Bye ;)**


	3. Chapitre 1

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

POV Tobias

_Bip bip bip bip bip ... ... ... ... ..._

Je claque mon poing sur mon réveil, interrompant la stupide alarme qui se porte garante que je me réveille toujours à la bonne heure le matin. Très peu d'Altruistes en possède mais moi, je le fais. Je ne l'utilisais pas du tout au début, jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveiller en retard pour l'école. Marcus m'a battu, enfermé dans le placard pour la journée sans eau, ni nourriture puis m'a re-battu le soir quand il est rentré du travail. Depuis ce jour, je mets toujours sa sonnerie à fond.

Apres m'être habillé et lavé, je descends dans la cuisine. Marcus n'a pas l'air d'être là. C'est un bon début de journée. J'attrape une pomme dans le panier et tourne mon attention vers le calendrier. Je peux lire "jour du Choix" entourer en rouge par Marcus.

Jour du Choix.

Oh. Je me demande si c'est un rêve. Non bien sûr, j'ai souvent rêvé de ce jour où je quitterai le monstre qui me sers de père mais jamais je n'ai rêvé que la veille j'ai passé le test. Je suis un Altruiste. Enfin, _mon test_ le dit. Mon père m'a dicter exactement quel choix faire pour arriver à ce résultat. Moi, si je m'était écouter, j'aurais pris le couteau et pas le fromage. Bien sûr, j'aurais aidé cette petite fille de toute façon, mais j'aurais menti à l'homme du bus. Mes pensées son interrompues par la main de mon père sur mon épaule.

\- Fils, je sais que tu vas faire le bon choix.

Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je vais faire le bon choix.

Je vais partir d'ici.

* * *

Je suis dans la salle du Choix depuis ce qui semble être des années et pourtant cela ne fait que une heure. Quelle faction vais-je choisir ?

Les Altruistes ? Ils ne sont pas un bon choix, bien que j'adorerais les choisir.

Les Fraternels ? Jamais, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils droguaient leur faction avec du pain.

Les Érudits ? Je suis bon avec les ordinateurs mais pas avec les livres.

Les Sincères ? Sûrement pas, je devrais tout leur dire sur mon père.

Les Audacieux ?...Les Audacieux. C'est la solution. Je vais chez les Audacieux. _Ceux qui condamnaient la lâcheté ont formé les Audacieux. _Plus de peur, que du courage. Je condamne la lâcheté jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Je suis Audacieux.

\- Eaton, Tobias.

Mes mains deviennent moites et je peux sentir le regard brûlant de mon père dans mon dos. Toute la confiance que j'avais trouvé dans ce choix est partie en fumée. Je m'avance jusqu'à l'estrade au milieu du cercle former par les cinq bols. La leader des Fraternels me donne le couteau avec un sourire bienveillant. Je grimace intérieurement. _Ouaip, sûrement pas les Fraternels. _Je coule ma paume et tiens mon poing serré entre les deux bols. _Altruistes ou Audacieux ? Désintéressé ou courageux ? Lâche ou égoïste ? Attendez. Un lâche est un égoïste puisqu'il ne pense qu'à se sauver lui-même. Donc, un courageux __est un désintéressé puisque le courage consiste à pouvoir donner sa vie pour quelqu'un qui le mérite. _À ce moment, je cesse de réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux, tends le bras, ouvre ma main et laisse couler le sang. Je n'entends plus rien dans la salle que des halètements de surprise et le grésillement des charbons ardents. J'ouvre les yeux. Les Audacieux hurlent leur joie comme je me déplace vers eux.

Je suis Audacieux.

**Voilà les gars ! Désolée, vraiment je sais que j'avais dit hier mais avec la rentrée et tout ça. Bref, je rentre demain donc peut être un autre chapitre avant ce soir au sinon...eh bien...avant ce weekend ! Aussi non le prochain sera POV Tris et se sera plus ses pensées sur sa vie Audacieuse et sa famille, il sera un peu à cheval sur le POV Tobias qui suivra (SPOIL /-~ Leur rencontre :3 ~-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ SPOIL) **

**Bye;)**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Je ne possède aucun droits...et c'est dommage T-T**

POV Tris

_Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! _

Je claque mon poing sur mon réveil, espérant faire taire la stupide voix de...Uriah ? Je rabats mon poing de l'autre côté, comptant bien casser la mâchoire de cet idiot qui me sers de frère. Mon poing vole dans les airs jusqu'à l'autre côté de mon lit, atterrissant sur quelque chose de dur. _Aaaaaaaïeeeeeeeuh. _J'entends Urie se moquer.

\- Allez Petite Sixy. Debout, il est 17h.

Je saute hors de mon lit et cours à la salle de bain pour me préparer aussi vite que je peux. Je laisse mes longs cheveux blonds lâchés et attrape les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main. Quand je ressors, Uriah est toujours sur mon lit à rire. Je m'arrête et reflechis. Maman ne m'a pas réveillée, je n'ai pas mis mon réveil et Zeke est à son jour du choix...c'est officiellement le premier jour des vacances d'été. Puis un écho vient dans ma tête. _Debout, il est 17h...out, il est 17h...il est 17h...17h...17h..._17H !

\- Alors Petite Sixy ? Tu aimes ma blague pour fêter le premier jour de nos vacances.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?, je demande, gardant ma voix mortellement calme.

\- Oh, c'est facile. Il faut juste que tu me promette de me laisser dix secondes d'avance pour courir après que je te l'ai dit.

Je hoche la tête, trop pressée de savoir ce qu'il m'a fait pour refuser sa seule demande.

\- Tu te souviens du verre que je t'ai offert pour ton anniv' hier soir ? En fait, j'ai mis un somnifère dans ce verre et je comptais te dessiner sur la figure, te teindre les cheveux et d'autres choses du genre. J'allais commencer mais j'ai eu envie de boire donc j'ai attraper le verre qui était sur la table et...

\- Et ?

Mes poings sont serrés et je sens mes ongles entrés dans ma peau. C'est ce que je préfère avec mon frère, il me fait toujours des cadeaux originaux. Notez, bien sûr, le sarcasme.

\- Et j'ai oublier que c'était ton verre...

\- Oh et bien tu as de la chance que tu aie bu dans mon verre parce que si tu avais touché mon visage ou mes cheveux, je jure que je ne t'aurais pas donner ces dix secondes. En parlant de dix seconde, tu ferrais mieux de courir !

Comme il part à tout vitesse, je retourne à la salle de bain pour arranger mes cheveux et appliquer un peu d'eye-liner et de mascara auteur de mes yeux. J'enfile mes baskets et je pars à la poursuite d'Urie. Je réfléchis un peu. _Où va-t'il quand il a des ennuies ? Oh. Bien sûr. Se cacher derrière notre frère. _Je sais que Zeke est dans le dortoir des novices à cette heure-ci donc j'y cours à pleine vitesse. J'aime beaucoup courir, sentir le vent soulever mes cheveux, voir le paysage se déformer et tester mes réflexes en évitant obstacles après obstacles. C'est l'une des libertés que les Altruistes n'ont pas. J'arrive devant la porte des dortoirs et l'ouvre violemment. Je regarde autour et ne vois que des garçons qui pour la plus part me reluque de haut en bas. C'est maintenant que je réalise que je porte un short très court, un débardeur et un gilet de poitrine qui souligne mes petites courbes et que cette année il y a un dortoir filles et un dortoir garçons. Bon maintenant, mettre le mode Six.

\- Regardez ailleurs où je viens personnellement m'assurer que vous ne voyez absolument plus rien de votre vie.

Je me détourne et marche jusqu'à Zeke que j'ai repérer dans un coin, entrain de parler à un autre novice.

\- Hé Six. Ça va?

\- Bien. Où est l'idiot qui nous sert de frère ?

\- Jolie tenue, dit la voix d'Urie derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et ricane.

\- Temps mieux parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois habillée comme ça. Tu vas...

\- Pourquoi ? C'est que tu es drôlement jolie et Audacieuse en plus de ça. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi que je te montre comment je peux être trèèèès Audacieux si je veux ?, me coupe un garçon en attrapant mon bras.

Il est blond avec des cheveux gras et un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Je ne l'aime déjà pas. Avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le poing du novice qui parlait avec Zeke se connecte à la mâchoire du blond. Il tombe à la renverse, libérant mon bras. Zeke le gratifie d'un autre coup à la mâchoire et d'une petite menace, au passage.

\- Si jamais, tu retouche à ma petite sœur, tu peux être sûr que ce sera la dernière chose que tu fera. Compris, Érudit ?

En bonne Altruiste que je suis, je lui offre un bon coup de pied dans ses parties. Il hurle de douleur et je me détourne assez satisfaite de mon travail, je dois l'avouer.

\- De rien, je commente d'une petite voix.

Maintenant que ce _"problème" _est résolu, je me tourne vers Uriah qui est caché derriere Zeke. _À toi maintenant_, je pense. Je me jette sur lui mais Zeke m'attrape et m'empêche de l'atteindre en me soulevant du sol. Pendant que je me débats, il parle au novice qui à frapper l'Érudit. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse mon nom.

\- Calme Tris.

J'obéis et il me repose au sol.

**Bon je l'ai raccourcie pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui mais je mettrais la totalité du POV Tobias. Il est très long, c'est aussi pour ça. Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis entrée en 3ème et je n'ai que 12ans donc c'est un peu dur de prendre le rythme non-stop. Je suis désolée. **


	5. Chapitre 3

**Je ne possède rien. Tout va à Veronica Roth et patati et patata...**

POV Tobias

Nous sommes dans le train depuis un quart d'heure seulement, et je me suis déjà fait un "ami". C'est un natif du clan mais, apparement, il n'a rien contre les "Pète-sec" comme on m'appelle ici. Pète-sec est un mot d'argot pour désigner les Altruistes, un peu comme "Quat'z'yeux" pour les Érudits -vous avez compris le truc ? Quatre yeux avec les lunettes quoi. Le natif s'appelle Ezhekiel, mais il n'aime pas son nom. Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est un prénom est ridicule. _Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein, Tobias ? _En ce moment, je suis assis à coté de lui à observer les autres. Il y a une Fraternelle, jolie mais pas mon genre, quatre Sincères et un Erudit. Je suis le seul Altruiste.

\- Hey ! Shauna ! Ça va ?, s' exclame Ezhekiel quand il voit une jeune fille brune s'approcher, elle est belle, mais pas mon genre non plus.

\- Tiens ? Ezekiel ? J'aurais prier pour que tu choississe les Fraternels. Ca va et toi ?

\- Très bien.

Je n'es suis pas sûr mais je jurerai que ce mec à un faible pour la dénommée Shauna, et pas qu'un petit. Shauna est une native du clan elle aussi. Elle est brune, les yeux noisettes et si je dois être franc tout simplement jolie. Encore une fois, pas mon genre. Je préfère cette fillette que j'avais rencontrer un jour. Je ne sais plus quand, je ne sais plus comment, mais je me souviens bien de ses yeux. De jolis yeux. Très jolis. Orageux mais jolis. _Oulà, Tobias. Se ressaisir mec. Tu parle d'une fillette que tu ne renverra jamais __là__._ Je suis tirer de mes pensées par un cri.

\- Il sautent !

Je tourne la tête pour voir les Audacieux s'élancés tour à tour hors du train pour atterri sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment. Quoi ? Mais ils sont tous fous dans cette faction ou quoi ? Je me tourne vers Ezekhiel et Shauna. Ils n'ont pas l'air effrayés. Je regarde l'ouverture, le toit, les Audacieux, les transferts. Soudain, je ne pense plus pendant une minute et tous se passe vite. Je me lance hors du train et pendant une demi-minute je sens une impression incroyable, comme si je volais. Puis je rencontre le sol. Moins réjouissant. Je me relève difficilement, en m'appuyant sur Ezhekiel. Puis l'un des Audacieux membre du clamp nous demande de nous rassembler devant un des bords du bâtiment.

\- Approchez tous !

Il cri pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- Je suis Max. Je suis l'un des leaders de votre faction. Maintenant, novices, vous allez prouver votre bravour en sautant du haut de ce bâtiment pour atterrir là-bas dans le grand trou derrière moi. Donc, maintenant, honneur aux transfères, dites-moi lequel d'autre vous va sauter en premier ? La Fraternelle ? Ou le Pète-sec peut-être ?

J'allais m'avancer mais soudain, je me rappelle que j'ai le vertige et qu'il nous demande de sauter du haut d'un immeuble jusque dans un trou où on ne sais même pas ce qui nous attends. La fraternelle s'avance doucement sans me jeter un regard. Elle monte sur la corniche et se perche sur ses deux jambes. Elle se penche, regarde le vide puis se jette en avant. Elle disparaît mais on peut entendre ses cris jusqu'à la fin de sa chute.

* * *

Amar, notre instructeur pour la formation, nous conduit à notre dortoir, pendant que Lauren, le deuxième instructeur, mène les filles au leur. Nous arrivons devant la porte et Amar se tourne vers nous.

\- Bien. Dans le dortoir, vous trouverez des tenues d'Audacieux. Enfilez en une. Vous pourrez en acheter d'autre plus tard. Maintenant, vous avez quartiers-libres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Et avec ça, il se détourne et disparaît au coin du couloir.

* * *

Je suis dans le dortoir à tranquillement parler avec Ezehkiel -Zeke maintenant, parce qu'il a changer de nom- , quand un jeune garçon entre en courant. Il est presque une copie de Zeke mais en plus jeune, d'une ou deux années, trois maximum.

\- Ezekhiel ! C'est Petite Sixy ! Elle veut me taper !

Je ricane.

\- Tu as peur d'un nombre ?

Il me regarde, choqué.

\- Pas un nombre ! C'est Six ! C'est une jeune fille, idiot. C'est ma...

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas. Une petite blonde d'une douzaine d'année, je dirai, balaie la salle du regard. Actuellement, tout les garçons du dortoir sont en train de la reluquée. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle est jolie mais je n'aime pas sa tenue. Je suis encore trop Altruiste, j'imagine. Elle a d'abord l'air étonnée que tout le monde la regarde, mais finalement, elle se ressaisit.

\- Regardez ailleurs où je viens personnellement m'assurer que vous ne voyez absolument plus rien de votre vie.

Elle se détourne et marche jusqu'à Zeke et moi.

\- Hé Six. Ça va?

Alors c'est elle Six ? En un seul mot, je dirais effrayante.

\- Bien. Où est l'idiot qui nous sert de frère ?

\- Jolie tenue, dit la voix du jeune garçon derrière elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui et ricane.

\- Temps mieux parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois habillée comme ça. Tu vas...

\- Pourquoi ? C'est que tu es drôlement jolie et Audacieuse en plus de ça. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi que je te montre comment je peux être trèèèès Audacieux si je veux ?, la coupe un garçon en attrapant son bras.

C'est Éric, un transfert Érudit. Je ne l'aimais pas avant, mais maintenant, je le hais. Six le regarde, sans bouger, en grimaçant de dégoût. Avant même qu'elle ne disent quelque chose, j'envoie mon poing dans sa figure. Il tombe à terre et Zeke lui envoie un autre coup à la mâchoire.

\- Si jamais, tu retouche à ma petite sœur, tu peux être sûr que ce sera la dernière chose que tu fera. Compris, Érudit ?

Six, le regarde un moment, puis balance son pied dans ses parties. Il hurle de douleur et elle me détourne un petit sourire de satisfaction jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- De rien, elle répond au cri d'Éric.

Elle a parlé d'une toute petite voix, qui fait assez fillette et qui contraste beaucoup avec son caractère et sa voix de toute à l'heure. Elle soupire et se tourne vers le garçon qui est caché derriere Zeke. _Pas bon, _je pense. Elle se jette sur le garçon mais Zeke l'attrape et l'empêche de l'atteindre en la soulevant du sol. Elle se débat mais Zeke ne la lâche pas.

\- C'est Six, ma petite sœur.

\- Votre mère lui a vraiment donner ce prénom ?, je demande.

\- Non. C'est un surnom. C'est compliqué à expliquer. En fait, elle s'ap...

Il est coupé par Six qui se débat de plus en plus fort. Il soupire un peu.

\- Six. Je ne te lâcherai pas si tu ne te calme pas.

Elle continue.

\- Six!

Elle ne semble pas l'entendre.

\- Calme, Tris, il ordonne.

Elle s'arrête brutalement et obéit. Il la repose au sol, puis elle sort de la salle sans jeté un regard derriere elle.

**voila ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour avant mais ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est parce que j'ai commencer d'autres histoires et que j'ai beaucoup avancer celle-ci...donc ce n'est pas vraiment du temps perdu, non ? Bref, j'ai commencer deux autres histoires et j'aimerais que vous me disiez la quelle vous inspire le plus entre : **

**\- Délit : c'est celle que j'ai le plus avancer ( quatre chapitres, mais au moins 1,200 mots par chapitre sans compter les notes d'auteur, c'est pas mal )**

**\- Tris et Ash : je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai piqué l'idée à un autre auteur mais ne vous inquiètes pas, elle assez différente ( par exemple, Ash n'a pas ce nom et d'autres petits truc...)**

**Donc voilà, donner moi au moins dix avis sur cette question et je mets celle qui a le plus d'avis favorables. Oh et une autre question, je vous cherche un surnom parce que les gars n'est pas très original...donc je pense, je me creuse la tête mais je ne trouve rien...essayer de proposer des idées. Et oui vous faites mon travail ;)...**

**Bye les gars ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut. Désolée de cet énorme et impardonnable retard...et pour les fautes d'orthographe. Et pour la courté de ce chapitre. Mais c'est parce que j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre en deux. Les deux parties devaient normalement être un seul et même chapitre. Bref, bonne lecture.**

Tobias

Zeke repose tranquillement Six -ou plutôt Tris- sur le sol. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et elle tempête hors du dortoir. Mon instinct Altruiste est toujours là, je sais que ce n'est pas bon mais j'écoute quand même ce qu'il me conseille. Actuellement, il me dit de courir après cette fille mais ce n'est probablement pas le meilleure chose à faire.

\- Merci d'avoir défendu ma sœur, mec.

Je me tourne vers Zeke.

\- Mmmh...euh, de rien. Elle a un sacré tempérament.

Je regarde l'érudit toujours sur le sol en train de gémir en se tenant l'entre-jambe.

\- Ouai, c'est sûr, répond Zeke en riant.

Puis il reporte son attention sur l'érudit.

\- Bizarrement, je ne le plaint pas !, le frère de Zeke -Uriah je crois- dit.

\- Moi non plus, je réponds. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour...à tout à l'heure Zeke.

\- Ouais, à toute ! Moi, je vais amener le gros tas à l'infirmerie. On ne sais jamais.

Je souris et je sors du dortoirs à la recherche de Tris.

* * *

Cela fais environ un quart d'heure que je cherche Tris, mais elle n'est nul part pour être vue. J'ai vérifier la fosse, la salle à manger et une bonne centaine de couloirs. Bon d'accord, je me suis plutôt perdu dans une bonne centaine de couloirs...En tout cas l'un des rares endroits où je n'ai pas vérifier et qui me vienne à l'esprit pour l'instant, c'est la salle de formation. Je décide d'y aller, je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Lorsque j'arrive à la porte de la salle, je peux clairement entendre des coups et des injures.

\- Guerre à la...(un coup). Idiote de guerre qui ne sert absolument à rien.

J'entre dans la salle et reste appuyé contre le mur à regarder Tris passer ses nerfs sur le punching-ball en face d'elle. Puis elle s'arrête brutalement et, sans se retourner, me dit :

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Euh...à ton avis ?, je réponds.

Elle se retourne et me fusille du regard. Puis elle reprit d'un air hautain :

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que répondre à une question par une autre est très poli, Pète-sec.

\- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand les Audacieux s'inquiètent des manières des "Pète-secs", comme tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas impoli, alors ?

Je soupire et elle sourit d'une manière tout à fait...mignonne ? Quoi ? On est pas vraiment obligé de parler avec de jolies phrases bien construites dans son esprit. Bref, elle sourit, elle est jolie et c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?, j'entends la petite voix de Tris me demander.

\- Quoi ? Rouge ? Moi ? Tu dois rêver.

\- Non, tu es tout rouge !, s'exclame t-elle en pouffant comme une gamine Fraternelle.

\- Ouais ben, j'étais quand même venu pour me te remonter le moral alors tu pourrais me remercier !

Son visage redevient tout d'un coup très sérieux.

\- Si tu veux une conseil, Pète-sec, évite de garder les jolies petites attitudes de ton ancienne faction. Pour avoir expérimenté la chose, je peux te dire que si tu ne te fond pas dans la masse, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Alors évite de faire ta bonne âme, pigé ?

Je hoche doucement la tête. Pour qui se prenait cette fille ? Elle devait bien avoir au moins 2 ans de moins que moi, mais elle se prenait pour je ne sais qui.

\- D'ailleurs, reprend Tris, je suis sûre que tu ne passera pas l'initiation...

Je continue de hocher la tête, encore sonné par les paroles qui viennent de sortir de la bouche de Tris. Moi qui pensait que cette fille ressemblait à la petite Altruiste qui m'avait fait sourire à l'enterrement de ma mère...Cette idée me semble ridicule maintenant. Mais bon. Puisqu'elle veut jouer, on va jouer.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien on n'a qu'à parier.

Le visage de Tris s'illumine.

\- Très bien, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se détourne et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Attend !, lui criai-je. Qu'est ce qu'on gagne ?

\- Que dirais-tu...que le perdant laisse le gagnant voir son paysage de la peur ?

Paysage de la peur ? C'est quoi ce truc.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Pète-sec, tu sauras bientôt ce que c'est, fait-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Très bien, et joignant la parole au geste, je tendis la main vers elle.

Elle la serra et la secoua deux fois. Puis elle franchi la porte et disparu derrière.

**Donc voilà. J'ai mis des plombes à sortir ce chapitre, je sais, mais qui aurais crû que la 3ème était si duuuuuuuure ? En plus, je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration, donc j'ai préférer continuer mes autres fics...d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais en publier une...je sais pas laquelle, mais une. À au fait, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la dernière fois où j'ai demandé à ma cousine de publier à ma place *plus de Wi-Fi oblige*. Bref, elle a publier une A/N mais comme me l'on fait remarquer certains d'entre vous, elle n'avait pas mis les résumés des histoires...bref sorry donc pour ce petit dérapage. Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos remarques constructives (ou pas d'ailleurs) ça me fais très plaisir ! **

**Enfin, je cherche encore un petit nom pour vous parce que comme l'a fais remarquer l'une d'entre vous, IL Y A DES FILLES. D'ailleurs, je vous rassure j'en suis une aussi. Donc voilou. Je vais essayer de vous poster une autre histoire.**

**A plus les filles ;) **


End file.
